The present disclosure relates to a pivot mechanism. The present disclosure also relates to a keyboard apparatus including the pivot mechanism.
A conventional acoustic piano such as a ground piano and an upright piano is constituted by lots of components. Since assembly of these components is very complicated, a long time is required for the assembly. In particular, an action mechanism provided corresponding to each key requires lots of components, and assembly of these components is very complicated.
The action mechanism includes a hammer provided with a weight under the key to give a feeling (hereinafter referred to as “touch feeling”) to a finger of a player through the key. The hammer pivots so as to raise the weight of the hammer in response to pressing of the key. For example, a hammer disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-207484) is mounted on a frame such that a bearing having a round opening is fitted on a shaft. In Patent Document 1, the bearing is mounted on the shaft by what is called a snap-fit structure in which the width of the bearing at its open ends is small with respect to the diameter of the shaft.